monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kobold/@comment-26948101-20150922045404
This would be my first attempt at setting up a 'What Do You Do?' scenario. You are a lower-ranking soldier in the kingdom of Lescatie. Neither you nor most of your superiors and fellow soldiers really consider you "soldier" materiel, but you have an excellent rapport with your dog- a Malinois named Koira. Koira has already proven her worth by being able to detect Demonic energy, thus alerting you and your fellow soldiers to prior Mamono incursions into the kingdom's periphery. However, one ominous night, Koira is going crazy as scattered reports are coming in of various outposts being overran. The Demon Lord's army is poised to strike at the heart of the kingdom- you and the remaining soldiers are told to be at high alert and only sleep in shifts. You spend your first shift with Koira patrolling the streets of the capital immediately surrounding the castle. Both of you seem restless- Koira almost certainly senses a powerful demonic energy source approaching and you have no idea what you'll do if you're the one who has to confront it. Just when you think you've gotten through your first shift without incident, Koira's fur stands on end and she starts barking and tugging on her lead. You hold your lantern aloft and see nothing right away. However, Koira slips her leash and tears off down a darkened cobblestone street, barking furiously. "Koira! Come back, girl!" you call out in vain as you take off after her. As you round a corner, you see a pale woman barely dressed and adorned with a pair of blood red jewels above her forehead. Only as you close in, you can see that the woman who's presence has Koira so agitated also has horns and a lengthy tail. It's a succubus- no....even worse- judging from the demonic energy you're sensing, the woman before you and Koira is most likely a Lilim. Before you can even call out, Koira charges towards the Lilim, but lets out a yelp and collapses as the arch-succubus dispassionately waves her hand. "You! What did you do to her!?" you hear yourself snarl at the intruder as you unsheathe your sword. It's a futile gesture and you know it, but you figure that you might as well be defiant until the end. The Lilim turns to face you. Before you can charge at her, she calmly says to you "My apologies- I didn't know she meant that much to you" as she points a finger your direction. You can't be certain if she's genuinely apologetic or simply toying with you, but it's a moot point as you suddenly can feel yourself collapse to the cobblestone street and the world goes black. When you come to, you can feel someone gently shaking you and a woman's voice urgently calling out "Master!? Master!? Speak to me....say something, master!". Your eyes flutter open and you can begin to make out shapes. "Thank goodness you're all right master!" the woman says, sounding as though she's on the brink of tears. It dawns on you the woman's voice is addressing you. "What...?" you almost whisper. Kneeling by your side is what you think is a werewolf. "What's going on....?" you ask nobody in particular as you suddenly bolt upright, looking for any sign of your incapacitated dog. "Oh master! I was afraid you'd never wake up...." the woman has dark skin tapering off to black, fuzzy paws. Her pointy ears occasionally twitch and she intermittently lets out a little whine to express her worry. The temperament and disposition are all wrong for a werewolf, although there is a superficial resemblance. You realize the tall, lithe woman tending to you is a kobold. A kobold without a stitch of clothing, no less- save for the collar around her neck that reads "Koira". What do you do?